


【mystic messenger】competition

by lauciotz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauciotz/pseuds/lauciotz
Summary: *CP：saeyoung*MC*saeran，3P注意*补档*直接粘帖的格式可能会奇怪，请谅解假装更新.JPG有什么想吃的梗或者觉得有趣的东西请不要大意的私信交流吧，我很能唠嗑的还会讲相声别怕（咦后期纯肉注意，炖肉苦手尽力了，有错别字也请宽容的看着我吧我真的不好意思吃自己的车啊......





	【mystic messenger】competition

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：saeyoung*MC*saeran，3P注意  
> *补档  
> *直接粘帖的格式可能会奇怪，请谅解  
> 假装更新.JPG  
> 有什么想吃的梗或者觉得有趣的东西请不要大意的私信交流吧，我很能唠嗑的还会讲相声别怕（咦  
> 后期纯肉注意，炖肉苦手尽力了，有错别字也请宽容的看着我吧我真的不好意思吃自己的车啊......

呼吸都仿佛着火。

 

你的大脑短片，呼吸急促，粗重的呼吸和压抑不住的喘息从你的喊出。思维飘在半空中，然后被无尽的甜蜜和快乐拉回现实，太过猛烈造成的疼痛就像是火焰里浇的一把油，煮沸你的身体和内心。  
胸口和脖颈是重灾区，特别是锁骨的部位被吸吮过多少次，留下了多少个吻痕你已经记不清了。  
你的胸上都是红印，亲吻后留在皮肤上的吻痕带着湿意，被风一吹就让你忍不住打了个寒颤，可这一点冷静对扑灭你体内的火焰只不过是杯水车薪。  
那是渴望，镌刻在灵魂里的，对性对快乐的无尽的贪欲。  
被蒙住的双眼让你一下子变得更加敏感，让你哪怕被轻柔的抚摸身体都会不自主的瑟缩，而这更让他们兴奋，你的大脑已经几乎失去运转功能，臀部却无比诚实的回应着上下运动。  
真是疯狂。  
。  
。  
。  
“saeyoung，你在哪里？”  
你的双眼被蒙住，心脏砰砰乱跳得让你费了好大的力气才控制着自己的声音不要太颤抖，  
双眼被眼罩遮住的感觉很不好，你原本的所有淡然和期待在黑暗来临的那一刻有点害怕，但你不会放弃——因为这是你自愿的，你自愿的向saeyoung询问有关sadism的事情并提出尝试，你自愿想要去体会。  
这不能怪你可爱的丈夫。  
只是当你失去了光的时候还是忍不住的有过一丝害怕的感觉。  
你似乎听到了低沉的笑声，可是你看不见。  
你感觉那似乎很远，好像远在另一个尽头，但是很快你的手臂上感觉到了触感的温度，很热，真的很热，你因为空调而有点冰凉的胳膊可受不了这种刺激，你被突如其来的温度吓得叫了一下。  
那只手似乎被你的反应也吓到了，一下子就从你身上离开。  
这可不行，你对自己说——这是你自愿的，你已经是可以自己决定很多事情的成年人了，你很清楚如果没有你的同意甚至是希望saeyoung打死都不会伤害你去获得快乐，你带着眼罩却没有被束缚双手就是最好的证明。  
你随时都可以摘掉眼罩然后离开，但是你没有。  
调整呼吸，你无意识的吞咽：“没事。”  
得到了你的默许，温热甚至有点灼烫你肌肤的触感爬升在你的身体上，从手臂和小腿开始，慢慢的热辣感朝着敏感的地方流去。  
你穿着睡裙，而宽大的纯棉睡裙曾经带给你的安全感被伸进的手毁得一干二净，没有胸罩的呵护，乳尖和乳晕被手指拨弄着。你原本就对刺激无比敏感，失去了视觉的你更是被这种刺激弄得忍不住磨蹭着身体，想要缓和身体的异样。  
火焰在你的小腹处燃起，你似乎能感觉到慢慢有一股热流从腹部向下流去。  
手指隔着内裤在你大腿根部打转，时不时又故意在关键部位划过，被强迫打开的双腿让你不能如以往紧张的时候那样缩紧身体抵御，这种被打开的空洞感让你更加紧张起来。  
你的大脑早就被这种强烈的肌肤刺激的昏昏涨涨的，你咬紧牙关让自己镇定一些，可是你自己的呼吸声却莫名的强烈起来，你的耳边都是自己低沉的哼声和压抑的吞咽音。  
有什么东西变了，直觉在大脑当机之前最后通知你。  
而下一刻，你感觉到嘴唇特有的湿润。  
被亲吻着，你的嘴唇被另一双唇轻柔的亲吻。先是简单的唇瓣触碰，然后你的嘴唇被温柔的撕咬着，破碎的吮吸声和水声在耳边响彻，一开始你甚至忘了呼吸，而那双唇在发现了你忘记呼吸的时候体贴的松开了片刻，等你差不多缓回来后又毫不客气的上去连亲带咬的品尝你的被亲的鼓胀的嘴唇和舌尖。  
绵长的亲吻后你们意犹未尽的放开对方的唇，晶莹的丝线被拉起，你伸手想要搂住对方却只摸到脸颊的些许轮廓，还有毛茸茸的发丝。  
你的指尖从高耸的鼻梁一路划过湿润的唇畔。

 

他没有戴眼镜。

 

然而早已被点燃情欲的你并没有在意这点。  
很快，你好不容易得到空闲的唇有一次被吻住，而这次还配合着手指毫不客气的在你的体内乱动着，你扭捏着身体想要缓和骚动感，可是这次的亲吻相比起更老练了几分——你的口腔被完全的占据，舌尖被勾着来回跳动着。深吻持续了很久，久到你晕晕乎乎的直到风吹过唇边的冷意才反应过来。  
你的额头被轻轻的亲了一下，镜框撞在脑袋上的冰冷触觉让你的大脑总算从死机状态缓回来了一点。  
“saeyoung？你的镜框不是摘掉了吗？”  
大概是才经历过好几个热情的吻的洗礼的缘故，你都被自己娇软的声音吓到了，而原本在你身上乱摸的手也一瞬间停顿。  
Saeyoung突然笑了，你听到他熟悉的笑声，一般只有他在听到什么有趣的事或者跟saeran比赛赢了（这对兄弟在重归于好后特别喜欢小孩子气的竞赛）的时候才会有。  
你有点疑惑，直觉让你想要摘掉眼镜看看发生了什么，但是还没等你伸手，原本放在腰边揪着被掀的差不多的睡裙手就被紧紧的禁锢在床上。  
与此同时，你感觉到一双手温柔的从你额前的发丝开始捋起，然后顺着脸颊的轮廓向下抚摸，最后爱怜的在你唇间轻轻摁了一下。  
这一摁让你的大脑彻底清醒起来了。  
你突然开始忍不住的颤抖。

 

因为这个时候，你的两个手腕被两只手分别束缚着。

 

“sae－saeyou——唔！？”  
你的声音有点变调，然后手指趁虚而入，在你的口腔来回搅动，与此同时的内裤被彻底扒下，原本就被膝盖顶开的你的大腿开始下意识紧缩，一只手指伸进你早已湿润的体内来回搅动着，发出了让人羞耻的水声。  
在如此疯狂的刺激下你忍不住叫出声。  
Saeyoung像是并没有听到你的声音自顾自的说着：“我亲爱的小公主，你更喜欢那一个亲吻？”  
“欸？”  
你无法理解的发出疑问的单词。  
这突然发生的奇怪走势让你完全无法仔细的去辨别身边的环境，所以你并没有注意到其实束缚住你手腕的两只手一个是正扣一个是反扣，抚摸着你嘴唇的手指上有着常年用枪的老茧而在你大腿根部的更加光滑许多。  
你尽力地去回味两次亲吻，却很遗憾地发现你对两个都是那么的喜欢，于是你回复：“我都很喜欢。”  
你自以为已经足够小心的回复了，但是saeyoung似乎对这个反应并不满意，他的声线低沉沙哑，就像是没有被满足的小孩子赌气一样的跟你撒娇。

 

“不行，一定要分出来好坏。”

 

你们不会欺骗对方，所以你没思考就的直接说出了答案：“可是，我两个真的都很喜欢。”  
眼罩导致你完全看不清外界的环境，你只好自顾自的脑补着这时候saeyoung的样子，借助这点你的大脑总算是慢慢的找回了思考方式——saeyoung的问题真的很奇怪，你原本以为他是打算换一种亲吻方式，但是慢慢的等你开始认真回忆原本兴头上没有注意到的细节的时候。  
你打了一个寒颤。  
应该…不会吧。  
你突然有了一个很糟糕的，很不可能的，很说出来你自己都想笑的猜测。  
原本束缚着手腕的触觉早已消失，你甚至都怀疑是不是自己记错了，记成saeyoung其实在一开始束缚过你的手然后再用手指触摸你的唇瓣，不然的话怎么会一下子有四只手在你身上游走？  
这不可能的。  
这绝对是你记错了，这样就意味着有两个人，可是还能是谁？你想着，自己都被自己的脑补能力吓到了。  
这只会有你跟saeyoung，你在胡思乱想些什么，大概是因为眼睛被遮住所以脑子都在蹦出很多不可思议的念头——saeran？怎么会有saeran？

 

你怎么会因为奇怪的触感和亲吻就认为saeran也在！？

 

“MC。”  
低沉的声音突然从你头顶侧传来，你已经完全不知道怎么辨别恋人的方位了，而且那个声音是那么的低沉沙哑，如果不是名字对一个人有强烈的刺激你一下子都反应不过来是在叫你。  
小动物的直觉让你想要伸手去摘掉眼罩，却被一双手温柔的抓住，然后拉到半空，你感觉到嘴唇亲吻手指的温度。  
“MC。”  
你的左耳传来了低沉的喘息声。  
“MC。”  
你的右耳传来了沙哑的呼吸声。  
两个完全不同却有如此相似的声音将你最后的冷静击溃，你这时候才意识到之前有几次‘saeyoung’的声音沙哑的奇怪，你还以为是情欲的作怪，但看起来有更加可怕的可能性。  
两个声音来自不同的方向又有着不同的声线，却在你的耳边融合成了同样的符号。

 

“说吧…你喜欢哪一个？”

。  
。  
。  
你的身体还在不自主的颤抖着。  
当手指从你体内抽出，并不舍的在周围打圈环绕的时候，你实在是忍不住，在羞耻和极端快乐中哭出声。  
一开始还是小声抽泣，但逐渐的眼泪就无法抑制的从眼眶流出，即使眼罩及时的吸收掉了大多数的泪水，还是有些漏网之鱼逃脱了眼罩的亲吻，顺着眼眶划向耳垂两侧。你的心脏还在猛烈的撞击着胸腔，仿佛下一刻就会逃离大气层的引力前往太空。  
这还仅仅是前戏——是的，只是手指的小小恶作剧——你已经快被疯狂的情绪逼疯了。  
你像是被送到餐桌上的羔羊，而两位早已等候多时的饕客在仔细的涂抹着正餐前的香辛料和蜂蜜。Saeyoung一直都很照顾你的感受，所以他总会确保每次性爱都能让你体会到无上的快乐，看起来saeran也是。  
这场并不短暂的前戏彻底的打开了你的身体和精神。你的身体发烫，僵硬的四肢在巧妙的手指里变得柔软，偶尔还会发出连自己听到都无比羞耻的声音。  
你每次想要捂住嘴都会被及时的制止。

 

这是一场比赛、一场战斗、一场目标和奖励合二为一的甜蜜对战。saeyoung和saeran会耗费全身解数去让你感受到更加疯狂的快乐，而你只需要付出做一个选择和接下来几天浑身都疼的小代价。

 

你看不到到底在你身上的是谁，进入你体内的是谁，亲吻着你的是谁，温柔的揉捏你的指尖的是谁，在乳尖上来回揉蹭的是谁——你只需要去分辨出更能让你快乐的那一个就好，不用担心一不小心选错，choi家两兄弟为了这场战斗早就体贴的给你准备了不少项目。  
而现在，到了你做出第二个选择的时候了。  
。  
。  
。  
你的耳边几乎同时传来了他们的声音。

 

“猜猜现在在你体内的是谁？”

 

樱粉色的肉瓣嗡动着，充足的前戏让前进变得毫无阻碍。  
你感觉着体内的满足感，忍不住呼了一口气，早已在按摩下放松的身体也没有习惯性的紧绷，你的身体软绵绵的，可是肌肤却比平常更加敏感。  
双手被举过头顶反扣在床头，不知道什么时候在那里挂着一个手铐捆住了你的手腕。但手铐内部是柔软棉花，你并没有感觉到丝毫的疼痛，相反，你被哪种痒痒的感觉弄的有些别扭。  
你感觉得到一双手抓着你的腰，引导着你的身体去回应。在尝试性的缓慢抽插几次后，渐渐加快的速度和每次都仿佛被贯穿的错觉让你抑制不住的叫出声。  
好不容易放松的身体在这种强烈的快感刺激下又一次紧绷起来，你的腰轻轻凸起，每次阴茎进入你体内的感觉都是那么热烈，快乐在血管里流淌着。你的敏感点位置并不偏僻，但是现在在你体内的这个家伙很有分寸的总是让你快乐的同时又有一丝不满足，反而更加能够起人的欲望。  
更可恶的是，抽插并没有持续多长时间，在你的欲望之火上用力的浇了一把油后就离开了你的身体。  
你被这种暧昧的挑逗弄得浑身难受，忍不住求饶一般的发出自己都听不懂的声音，像是想被主人亲吻的猫咪。  
“我亲爱的小公主，”这个是saeyoung的声音，你却分辨不出到底离你的距离：“GODseven说过，猜对的孩子有糖吃。”  
你皱眉，大脑在得到了必须思考才能获得快感的指令后不情不愿的开始运作。  
“sae-young，是你吗？”  
你并不确定，因为虽然说你们三垒早就上了不知道多少次，平日的性爱里saeyoung的举动都是几乎可以用完美的教科书来形容，而现在这么恶趣味的行为你可没有遇到过。  
但是潜意识的，你觉得这个是saeyoung。  
这对兄弟陷入了沉默。  
很快，你感受到有一只手抚摸过你的脸颊，然后食指和中指像是小孩子的玩耍一样在你的脸上来回‘走来走去’，从你的脸颊一路走到到眼罩上，指尖细腻的薄茧刮蹭在你的脸颊上让你忍不住颤抖。  
啾的一声，舌尖从外界侵入你的口腔，像是要在你身上确认主权一样，掠夺你的所有呼吸。

 

“恭喜你——猜错了，是我。”

 

在你总算能夺回声音，呼哧带喘的还没从深吻里逃离出来的时候，saeran沙哑的声音在你的耳边环绕。  
你惊讶的叫出声：“欸！？”  
saeyoung的声音听起来特别可怜，他带着抑扬顿挫的小哭腔说着“我才没有saeran那么短——”然后在短字还没说出来的时候就被弟弟一拳打倒，哼哼唧唧的不知道跑到哪里去了。  
似乎是不满足你的回答，亦或者是对于自己哥哥的话语有被质疑雄风的愤怒，你还没从空虚感里走出来，saeran就猛地插入你的体内，你猛地倒吸一口气，差点没被这种强烈的刺激咬到舌头。  
这是之前完全不同的强烈刺激——你开始疯狂的尖叫着，手指紧紧的抓着手铐的锁链，每一下都仿佛是被顶撞着子宫口的劲头让你一下子就陷入了情欲的高潮。在交合处的水声沉闷的在你的耳边回荡。  
眼泪再次从你的眼罩里漏出，到最后你都不知道那到底是哭泣还是快乐。  
你只是疯狂的叫喊着，双腿无意识的夹紧saeran的身体，臀部也尽力地在企图跟上他的步伐般疯狂起舞。失去了视觉的你对于其他感官无比敏感，你听到saeran的低吼和喘息声，他的声音粗重程度比你好不了多少。  
你们沉溺在融合一体的快乐中，每次抽插都仿佛是要把所有的快乐从你的体内迸发而出，噗啪的交合声越来越响。  
最后，saeran在一阵疯狂的低声咆哮里射进你的体内。  
你也总算是能停下变调的尖叫，控制着砰砰乱跳的心脏慢慢缓和下去。  
帕卡的声响，手铐被打开了，你的双手被放下。  
Saeran的声音听起来很疏懒，还带有着无法隐藏的快乐：“呼…嗯……所以我说过，比起saeyoung那个红发笨蛋，我更能让你满足。”  
“saeran我提醒你一下，现在你也是红头发。”  
虽然说saeyoung宠弟弟宠得跟jumin宠猫都成了rfa的日经问题，在这种场合下saeyoung却毫不犹豫的怼起自己的弟弟：“嘿，刚才你把我推开那一下太用力吧！”  
saeran哼了一声，不想理会他的笨蛋哥哥。  
你的大脑还迷迷糊糊的，听到saeyoung的话习惯性的担心起他来：“saeyoung，你刚才没事吧？”  
saeyoung仿佛是被你这句话逗笑了，他伸手抚摸着你的发丝说道：“GODseven可不会因为这种区区小事就受到伤害！”  
“需要担心的人是你。”  
Saeran看起来已经从性爱的快感和体力消耗里走出来了，跟呼吸还是比较急促的你不同，saeran的声音如平日般冷静。  
“不不不，saeran，你要知道有时候比起一次性还是慢慢来比较好——MC她现在很累了，需要一段时间的休整。”  
你听着忍不住点头，但是saeyoung翘起的尾音让你有点发毛。

 

“在开始前，我们玩个游戏吧，MC。”  
。  
。  
。  
你有一丝不好的预感。  
Choi家的两兄弟都特别特别在乎对方，saeyoung这个能为了弟弟二话不说去死的就暂且不提，saeran其实也比谁都要在乎他的笨蛋哥哥，你曾经在一次失眠去厨房找水喝的时候发现saeran悄悄在帮saeyoung敲代码让他能睡个好觉。  
但是在某些地方，他们两个却会爆发出惊人的斗争性，一个比一个争强好胜。  
而你，就是这次的目标。  
你越想越开始认为第二天请假是无比明确的行为。  
Saeyoung她在agent707的时期究竟学过多少奇怪的知识和道具用法你不知道，但是有一点可以确定的是，你的丈夫一旦开始玩性大发特别的想要有些小情趣的时候，就是你第二天真的别想下床走路之时了。  
Saeyoung轻轻的在你身上特额定的穴位旁边按摩，让你的身体越来越敏感却软软的无法动荡，他的嘴角靠在你的耳边，声音低沉性感：“虽然我有很多很多想要做的事，但是现在还是休息一下比较好。”  
虽说日常总喜欢用奇怪的语气说段子，但一旦saeyoung开始用低沉的男声你是无法抵抗的。  
晕晕乎乎的点头，你感觉自己被抱起。Saeyoung的手很稳，他将你以公主抱的姿态抱到了一个椅子上，柔软的椅垫将你整个人陷在里面，特质的靠背完美的贴合着你的背部。  
刀叉碰撞发出了清脆的声音。  
你有点疑惑，慢慢适应黑暗的你的听觉越来越灵敏，你听见碟子被端起时的闷响，然后你的唇边碰到了冰冷的金属。

 

“吃吧。”

 

saeyoung将脸贴着你的左侧脸颊，在你耳边低喃。  
“是你最爱吃的草莓蛋糕。”  
你有一股很不好的预感。  
为了第二天至少可以从床上爬起来，你决定拒绝一切诱惑：“不…呃，我不饿，saeyoung。”  
“GAAH，MC不想吃蛋糕怎么办？喂喂，saeran，要不如GOD7用嘴喂？”  
湿润的吻落在你的耳垂和脸颊上，saeyoung的声音仿若恶魔的低语。  
saeran猛的一咳嗽然后就不做声了，看起来是并不想理会他的笨蛋老哥。你也被这个情况吓得赶快把嘴巴张大，生怕接下来就从困难模式立马飞升地狱模式，通关即送一周腰疼buff的那种。  
因为戴着眼罩你看不清蛋糕的大小，所以你尽可能的将嘴巴张大，有点干涩的嘴唇甚至给你了崩裂的错觉。  
你似乎听到saeyoung的闷笑声，然后勺子特有的冰凉伸进你的嘴中，然而你还是低估了蛋糕的大小——你的嘴唇上沾满了奶油，而且还有些甚至粘在你的发丝上。  
没来得及回味那种跟平日蛋糕上比起来奶味更重的奶油，你囫囵吞枣的咽下，一块大草莓还把你噎了一下，眼泪因为喉咙的不适一下子冒出来，你慌忙试图通过眨眼让眼罩充分吸收。  
感谢特质眼罩，你的脸庞并没有被湿润。  
你胡思乱想着，然后被另一勺子蛋糕差点糊了满嘴都是。  
。  
。  
。  
“嘘…好孩子别说话。”  
你发出不明的呜咽，saeyoung的手指在你的口中来回搅动，草莓和奶油的香甜萦绕着你的口腔。  
平心而论，这个蛋糕的味道很不错——只是可惜，你只吃了一半。

 

而另一半，全都在你的身体上。

 

奶油粘腻在你的身上——你的下巴、锁骨、甚至是小腹上都是奶油的痕迹。Saeyoung的确是按照他说的给你补充能量，只是每次蛋糕的大小越来越大，一开始你还能通过拼命扩展嘴巴让蛋糕不至于漏，然而saeyoung总是能在你每次能吃掉的最大量更大一点点的范畴喂你。  
而结局就是，你的脸上都是奶油的痕迹。  
到最后，你已经放弃了，任由saeyoung用奶油在你身上涂抹，并品尝。  
你感觉小腹一阵温热，saeyoung的唇顺着肚脐的位置向上舔舐着，一边品尝一边赞叹奶油的香甜，然后一路来到你的胸前，在你的乳尖上用牙齿轻轻的咬噬着。  
“真甜。”  
他发出令你的脸颊通红的赞叹，在你的身上肆意留下各种亲吻的痕迹。你被他的吻弄得浑身发痒，想要蠕动身体缓解那种异样，却被saeyoung突然吸吮乳房的行为刺激到发出羞耻的喘息。  
Saeyoung的手突然用力的摁住你的身体，你还没反应过来，下身就感觉到有什么湿润的东西在舔舐着，你被这种强烈的刺激吓到尖叫出声。  
毛绒绒的发丝蹭在你的小腹附近，saeyoung的舌头舔舐着你的大腿根部。你对于大腿内侧的碰触无比敏感，而saeyoung的每一下舔舐都最大程度的刺激着你的敏感带。  
那种感觉是你没体会过的刺激。  
你想到颤抖，双腿无法控制的企图并拢来给身体基本的安全感，但另一双手从背后拉开了你的双腿，你被迫紧靠着椅背，抬着头疯狂挣扎着。  
这种感觉太疯狂了——比起高潮跟让你搓手不及——saeyoung或亲吻或舔舐你的大腿根，偶尔轻柔的咬噬更会让你被刺激的尖叫出声，而这个时候saeran总会侧过身亲吻你的嘴唇，堵住你的尖叫。  
你的双唇被saeran毫不客气的撕咬，他的吻跟saeyoung的比略有侵占性，但是在你脆弱的时候却无比绵长温柔。你们的嘴唇时而紧贴时而分离，saeran温热的呼吸吐露在你的脸颊上，让你原本就发红的脸颊更烫了几分。  
然而就在你晕晕乎乎的被saeran吻的不清醒时，saeyoung小委屈的哼了一声，随即‘用力的在你大腿内最敏感的地方咬了下去。  
你尖叫一声，实在是被刺激的受不了的抓着saeyoung的身体，第一次体会到不经过阴蒂刺激的高潮。  
这是完全不同以往的体会。  
哪怕第一次的时候saeyoung表现得无比有侵略性，一直做到凌晨三点才恋恋不舍地从你体内出来——他在日后的性爱里都是温柔的指导，无论姿势还是过程都是一丝不苟的教科书模版。  
而这一次，是从那几乎可以说是唯一一次疯狂后的又一次疯狂。  
你戴着眼罩看不清天色的变化，但这段时间内你已经高潮了自己都忘记多少次了，可是直觉告诉你saeyoung并没有得到满足——或者说，这才是对他来说的前戏结束的讯息。  
你瘫软的靠着椅背，双手无助的捂着大腿，你身下的椅垫已经一片潮湿，你的小腹又一次开始燃烧起比以往还要猛烈的火焰。

 

你想要他。  
就是现在。

 

无需任何言语，你们能感觉到对对方身体的渴求，所以saeyoung并没有再说什么，他只是简单的抓着你的双腿，saeran沉默的帮着哥哥把你的腿控制到一个合适的角度。  
你感觉到异物在你的下身仔细的寻找着归属，然后你听到saeyoung满足的低哼。  
他轻轻的挺身，将阴茎全部插进了你无比潮湿的体内。

 

那种温热的饱足感让你差点在插入的瞬间抵达快感巅峰。  
。  
。  
。  
满足。  
应该如何去描绘那种幸福的感觉——你的身体每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，皮肤上毛发竖立，那种极致的刺激感让你头皮发麻，黑暗夺取你的视线，而那种随时可能到来的快感让你的身体更加敏锐。  
你抑制不住的想要扭动身体缓和一下，却被saeran并不粗鲁却足够有力的手控制在椅子上，双腿则是被saeyoung顶开，脚腕上翻勾住两根椅腿才能保持好平衡。  
saeyoung的每一下都无比的用力。专注的男人是富有魅力的，特别是当他默不作声，只是安静却无比尽力的进攻时，每一下你都会有种身体被直接贯穿的错觉。  
在其他方面，saeyoung对你简直是好说话到想要什么都给，是一个软绵绵的老好人——但那只限于床下的合理要求（虽然他对你的底线低到可怕），而床上......  
光听着那让人牙酸的座椅摩擦声和肉体撞击的闷响，就让人面红耳赤。  
特别是对于失去了视觉的你来说，没有语言的挑逗后，光是那种响亮的声音和saeyoung粗重的呼吸就让你差点缴械投降。  
该死的，这个男人怎么能这么迷人？  
你感觉到身上原本被奶油的粘腻清凉覆盖的部位被温热潮湿的触感所替代。saeyoung的舌尖在你的光滑的肌肤上游走着，留下细碎的吻痕。  
他的汗水落在你的挺翘的乳尖上，那透明的液体似乎柔和了乳尖上凹凸分明的暗粉颗粒，让性和爱在某一个结合点更加暧昧不明起来——你们没有说话，肉体将你们的灵魂联系在一起。  
滴答。  
汗水顺着胸口落下，似乎让椅子上那抹污色更深切了几分。  
“喜欢吗。”  
saeyoung的声音似乎从很遥远的地方传来，然后越来越靠近，最后紧紧贴着你的耳根。  
你不知道应该说些什么，只是拼命点头——毕竟这场性爱对你来说太过刺激了——你的身体早在自己都没预料到的时候就被调教的敏感无比，而saeyoung更是那个对你的G点和喜好刺激掌握的倒背如流的神明。  
这场比赛看起来胜负已分。  
纵使有不满，但saeran只是叹了口气，嘟囔了一些他自己可能都不清楚的话语，将你的手松开，以跟对哥哥的粗鲁（？）完全不同的温柔将你的眼罩摘下，然后随手扔到剩下的草莓蛋糕边。  
。  
。  
。  
当眼睛逐渐适应了有些明亮的室内后，你的视线模糊地在四周游荡，而后凝聚在saeyoung背后的那面落地镜下——如果是平日，这面镜子可以说是你最喜欢的东西，因为镜子又干净又大，你能站在镜子面前换几个小时的衣服都不嫌累。  
可是此时，你在看到镜子的那一刻直接呆住了。  
你首先看到了一个女人。  
‘她’坐在一个有着柔软靠垫的椅子上，双腿勾着一个男人的腿，除了脖颈和双手外的部分被男人的背牢牢地遮住，像是不想被其他人窥伺自己的珍宝一样。  
而从你的角度看去，你甚至能看到背上分明的轮廓线，和隐藏在紧实肌肉下的伤痕，那种肉粉色的凸起若是换一个地方绝对是毁容级的灾难，可若是在这个男人的背上，那就是无声的勋章。  
最重要的是......  
那个满脸潮红，发丝凌乱，粉红的身体上还残留着稍许白色奶油，一缕发尾更是被奶油粘在腹部的女人是谁？  
你呆呆的看着那个满脸潮红，眼睛里的欲望都快满溢而出的女人。

 

而她，也呆呆的望着你。

 

。  
。  
。  
“不，不要看！”  
你忍不住尖叫出声，双手捂住脸，试图掩盖自己的面容。  
好奇怪，好奇怪，你整个人都变得好奇怪——你这下真的理解了为什么当年朋友说荤段子的时候在提到开灯的话题都会发出嘿嘿的怪笑，因为有些东西如果被放到灯光下，就是连那个人自己都会被吓到。  
你的声音因为长期的喘息有些嘶哑，但那个场面刺激到你的声音被拔高到破音了也没有感觉，满脑子都是遮住那张全是欲望的脸。  
可每当你回想起自己眼里迷醉的深色，还有那双因为多次深吻有些肿胀、红的能滴血的唇时，一股莫名的情感在你的大脑里滋生，横冲直撞的在摧毁你仅剩不多的理智。  
“真美。”  
saeyoung低声赞叹着，抓住你阻挡着脸的手，轻柔却不容置疑的将你的手腕从脸颊旁扯下，蜜色的眼睛直勾勾的盯着你，仿佛要将你的所有表情都镌刻在骨髓深处一样。  
你早已因为强烈的羞耻和快感哭了起来，沉默的眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉，混杂着无数种能将人彻底炸裂的情感的你已经不知道该做些什么该想些什么。可哪怕只是安静的流泪，saeyoung也似乎是看到了什么珍贵的宝物一样，爱怜的凝视着你的全部。  
看着如此糟糕的你，saeyoung却突然笑了起来。  
那双蜜色的眼睛里流露着毫不掩饰的欲望。  
“太好了......”  
你看着saeyoung逐渐笑起来的眼，突然跟着笑了起来。  
“因为...你是我的。”  
你嘟囔着自己都没意识到的话语。  
在极致的快乐，极致的情感冲突下，一些原本会被隐藏在内心深处，被温柔和本性好好掩盖住的真心话随着激烈的性爱被带出。  
颤抖着，每一句话都看起来没头没尾的，你最后连思考为什么要说话都不知道，只是莫名的想要去传达什么，想要去向外界，向你最爱的那个人展露你那过分炙热的爱意。  
“嗯。”  
saeyoung握着你的手，任由你的手指在脸上乱摸，从闭紧的眼一路摸索到高耸的鼻梁，最后抓过你那在他鼻尖肆意乱戳的手指，在上面狠狠地落下一吻。  
“我是你的，从过去和现在。”  
那低沉的告白着实取悦了你。大脑晕乎乎的你咯咯的笑出声，而你的笑声带动着saeyoung也一起笑了起来，saeran疑惑地哼了一下，却也被这股情绪所感染，沙哑的笑着。  
而你则是笑着，将手从他的手心抽出，然后伸开双臂，像是渴望温度一样紧紧地搂住他的身体，将下颚靠在他坚实的肩膀上，贪婪地吸吮他发间独特的香味，时而发出连自己都羞耻的喘息声，来燃烧他残存的理智。  
只要你还在他的身边，只要你跟saeran还在他的身边——

 

saeyoung choi就是那个没有长大，永远怀揣着爱意的大男孩。

 

这点，你深信不疑。


End file.
